(Unnamed Character)
Appearence Personality Childhood Adolescence Adulthood Equipment * Cloak Of Reishi Suppresion (霊子抑制の外套, Reishi Hakusei No Gaitō): Special cloak made by Urahara Kisuke and given to Kuroji by Yoruichi Shihōin. The material is soft and grey to brown. It covers the whole body, while there is also a hood, while Kuroji wears it above his black Shinigami clothes. He wore it two times, during his pursuit against Sōsuke Aizen so as not to become perceived by unwanted people and during his investigation over Shirogi Todochi for the same reason, both of which were performed in Soul Society. The ability of this cloak is to suppress one's Reishi and as a result making them hardly perceivable by others. However, it is notable that despite Kuroji's wearing it, he was perceived by both Aizen and Shirogi even if it took them time to do so. That means that people with immense Spiritual Pressure are able of becoming aware of the person wearing this cloak in the course of time. * Captain Armband '(隊長の腕章, ''Taichō No Wanshō): * 'Katana Sword Case '(カタナの場合, Katana No Baai): * 'Legendary Dragon Armour '(伝説の鎧の竜, Densetsu No Yoroi No Ryū): Powers & Abilities Zanjutsu '''Master Swordsman: Kuroji Jirochi has achieved complete mastery over his skills with a regular sword, a katana or an axe. He has thought more than 5 different templates during a single battle and can use all types of attacks (for example, peg, pierce, slice, chop). Kuroji uses his sword, most of the times, with one hand, as he has his axe on the other one. Furthermore, he can fight with either the right or the left one, equally well, as Shunsui Kyōraku has mentioned before. Kuroji is rumoured to win even an Espada without Shikai, too. * Kendō '(剣道, ''Way of The Sword): Kuroji is particullarly masterful in this art (and Yachiru Unohana). * 'Ryōdan '(両断, Bisection): In this technique Kuroji is considered to be unbelievably strong and never defeated, but he never uses it for being too "fatal". * 'Hōzuri '(頬摺, Cheek Stroke): Taught to him by Kisuke Urahara, it's a precise attack that slashes the opponent causing superficial wounds. * 'Suraisu-to-saikoro '(スライスとサイコロ, Slice And Dice): During this technique, Kuroji attacks the enemy using his axe and quickly changes to sword attacks when he comes closer. * 'Kaiten Suru '(回転する, To Rotate): Kuroji grabs either the axe or the sword during shikai from the chain and rotates it. Hohō '''Shunpo Master: Among Tenjirō Kirinji and Yoruichi Shihōin, Kuroji is considered to be one of the best hohō users. He is also known as "The Superluminal Fighter" and rumours say that he is faster than light, even if he says that this is impossible for a being. One of his greatest achievements is the infamous quadruple flash step. Nevertheless, he personally says that he doesn't like shunpo much for two reasons. One of them is that he prefers his enemies to take a closer look of him. The other one is that he would want to take a walk rather than use flash step. * Utsusemi '(空蝉, ''Cast-Off Cicada Shell): During this technique he moves so fast that multiple clones of himself appear around the enemy, confusing them. He holds the all-time record of having 6 clones simultaneously. * 'Senaka Sasu '(背中刺す, Back Stab): Kuroji moves quickly behind the enemy and attacks them at a single spot immobilizing them. Hakuda '''Master Hakuda Combatant: Kuroji's hand-in-hand combat skills are of the greatest among the captains of all time in the Gotei 13, although he prefers to finish his opponents without getting his hands dirty. He has learnt on his own or been taught different types of hakuda, which he usually combines, during combat, with his zanjutsu techniques or when he does not have a weapon with him. * Hikō-shi '(飛行士, ''Aviator): A technique that Kuroji uses to feel the air surrounding him so as to throw his body up and attack from higher or so as to block easier the enemy's attacks causing a chain reaction making the opponent to be thrown back. * '''Shunkō (瞬閧, Flash War Cry): Taught to him by Yoruichi Shihōin, it's a technique where hakuda is combined with kidō. Kuroji's back and arms are surrounded by pressurized kidō based on the element of lightning and darkness (only with him). * Ashi Burēka '(脚ブレーカ, ''Leg Breaker): Kuroji slides and trips the enemy with both legs, sometimes injuring them seriously. * 'Arawareru Sensen Ashige '(現れる戦線足蹴, Pop Up Front Kick): During this technique, Kuroji jumps and in mid-air he kicks the enemy from higher. Kidō '''Kidō Master: Kuroji is greatly proficient with Kidō. He was taught by multiple Kidō masters, such as Yoruichi Shihōin, Kisuke Urahara, Sōsuke Aizen and Jūshirō Ukitake. He knows high-level Kidō spells, including how to putting up powerful barriers and seals. Kuroji can even use some Kidō spells without incantation. Intellect Keen Intellect: Kuroji is a very smart person, able to come up quickly with solutions to multiple problems or synchronize himself in using different techniques at the same time. His persuasive skills are not bad, as well. Immense Spiritual Pressure Vast Amounts Of Reiatsu: Kuroji is well known to have immense spiritual pressure and control of it to a great extent. However he is not of the same level as Kurosaki Ichigo or Zaraki Kenpachi. * Reiatsu Control: Kuroji balances the flowing reiatsu inside him and tranfers it to a single part of his point. As a result, he fucuses more power to his attacks or he puts up a small barrier reinforcing that part of his body. * Reiatsu Shockwave: Kuroji concentrates on unleashing a powerful shockwave of reiatsu exploding a huge area around him. * Energy Wave: Kuroji focuses his attack to a single spot unleashing a wave of spiritual pressure. * Faster Healing: Kuroji concentrates and accelerates his metabolism in order to heal small wounds using Reiatsu. Zanpakutō Hageshī Ryū '(劇しい 竜, ''Raging Dragon): In its sealed form, Kuroji's Zanpakutō consists of a long katana with a rectangular guard (or tsuba) and a black axe with a small hole in the middle and a long handle. Kuroji usually carries his axe on his back and the katana inside a case attached to his belt. The katana's handle (or tsuka) is black with red rhumbuses, while its edge (or kashira or pommel) is silver, from which a short chain hangs. At the blade's back (or mune) appears a long hole as well. The axe is double edged and a bit longer than the katana. '''Shikai: Hageshī Ryū's Shikai command is "Obliterate" (抹消する, Masshō Suru). When released, the axe's handle gets longer and a chain appears in the end. The hatchets and the hole get bigger, where a red flaming crystal appears levitating. The katana transforms into a big yellow isosceles triangular sword with carved textures, while the handle also ingites itself and the chain lengthens. When Kuroji uses his shikai he gains resistance to fire, enchanced speed, more stamina and endurance to attacks, as well as increased physical strength. * Hi No Senpū '(火の旋風, ''Flame Whirlwind): A flaming spiral attack that explodes to fire particles when it comes to contact with the ground. * '''Kaze O Moyasu '(風を燃やす, ''Burning Wind) : An ignited wind that incinerates flesh when it touches a human body. * 'Bakuhatsu Suru Kakyū '(爆発する火球, Exploding Fireball): An attack, during which Kuroji unleashes a fireball that explodes. * 'Attakai Iyashino Negai '(暖かい癒しの願い, Warm Heal Wish): A flame surrounds Kuroji making him unable to move, but fully healling his wounds. * 'Bōka Shōheki '(防火障壁, '' Fire Barrier''): A huge barrier made out of fire covers Kuroji in the shape of a dome, protecting all the people inside it. '''Bankai: Sekai No Kuchiku-kan Hageshī Ryū (世界の駆逐艦 抹消する, Destroyer Of Worlds Raging Dragon). Its release command is "Turn Everything Into Dust" (すべてを灰にする, Subete O Hai Ni Suru). ''Kuroji grabs both weapons from their chains and connects them. He, then, becomes engulfed with a blazing fire that takes a spiral shape arround him, also healing small exterior wounds. The axe becomes tougher and the crystal gets cracked and with more angles. The sword gets sharper and the carved textures lighten. Hageshī Ryū appears as a spirit behind him, taking the form of a female dragon hybrid (half woman, from the waist and above, half dragon, from the waist and below, with dragon wings), but only Kuroji is able of seeing her. Hageshī Ryū helps Kuroji more (while they seem to have a romantic relation). There are 10 phases of Kuroji's Bankai. * '''Akai Eien No Hi '(赤い永遠の火, Red Eternal Fire): First Phase, axe's crystal and sword's textures become dark red, while dark red fire engulfs them. Shikai's abilities become bigger and more powerful, while the fire they emit is more fierce. Special Ability: When fire lands somewhere, it burns that place, until Kuroji stops his Bankai. They cannot be exinguished. * Jigoku No Aoi Hi '(地獄の青い火, ''Blue Hell Fire): Second Phase, axe's crystal and sword's textures become light blue, while light blue fire engulfs them. Shikai's abilities burn flesh to bones and when they come in contact with the ground powerful explosions occur. The fire seems peaceful. Special Ability: The fire becomes faster and faster, after constant use and is able to heal small wounds. * 'San Kasai '(酸火災, Acid Fire): Third Phase, axe's crystal and sword's textures become dark green, while bubbling liquid fire engulfs them. Shikai's abilities become liquid with a high acidity, eradicating everything they touch. The fire is liquid. Special Ability: This type of fire is able to destroy sealed Zanpakutōs and other metallic objects. * 'Kōri No Hi '(氷の火, Ice Fire): Fourth Phase, axe's crystal and sword's textures become ice blue. Shikai's abilities have ice particles and the fire creates ice when it comes into contact with something. Special Ability: Kuroji is able to make ice that reaches high temperatures, even if it seems impossible. * 'Denki Kasai '(電気火災, Electric Fire): Fifth Phase, axe's crystal and sword's textures become blue-yellowish, like the colour of electricity and get engulfed wih an electricity-charged fire. Shikai's abilities move very fast and cause chain reactions to the ground, concluding into ellectric fields. Special Ability: This type of fire can burn electric circuit, including nerve cells. * '''Yami No Kasai '(闇の火災, ''Dark Fire): Sixth Phase, axe's crystal and sword's textures become black and purple, while fierce fire of the same colour engulfs them. Shikai's abilities get very powerful and can burn the soul of beings, if it hits the heart several times. Special Ability: Kuroji gains the power of breaching into Hueco Mundo and make Hollows do whatever he demands. * 'Kaku Hi '(核火, Nuclear Fire): Seventh Phase, axe's crystal and sword's textures become orange and red, and the fire moves randomly engulfing them. Shikai's abilities are radioactive and reach high temperature, also creating explosions. Special Ability: Kuroji heats up his surroundings while moving. * 'Purazuma Kasai '(プラズマ火災, Plasma Fire): Eighth Phase, axe's crystal and sword's textures become blue and with purple particle, while gas-like fire of the same color engulfs them. Shikai's abilities create elecrticity currents, magnetic fields and slow explosions. Special Ability: When the abilities of the Shikai are used on someone, including Kuroji himself, can be also defensive barriers. * '''Uchū No Hi (宇宙の火, Cosmic Fire): Ninth Phase, axe's crystal and sword's textures become white and yellow with some orange particles, while highly glowing fire of the same color engulfs them. Shikai's abilities become utterly powerful, capable of dematerializing and eradicating every single atom they come in contact to. Special Ability: Kuroji is able to shape, manipulate and solidify the fire from the depths of the cosmos, that is the fire of meteors, stars, planets, supernovas and even quasars. He can also use it to protect himself or his allies. *After fully mastering his Bankai, Kuroji was able to make combinations of the fire of the different phases. Some of the most notable combinations are Dark Fire with Electric Fire, Acid Fire with Ice Fire, Red Eternal Fire with Blue Hell Fire. Moreover, Kuroji has claimed before that he could even combine Dark Electric Fire with Eternal Hell Cosmic Fire, thus creating the most powerful combination beyond any imagination that could raze a whole continent. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Kuroji's mask resembles a skull (like Kurosaki Ichigo's) with two thick vertical black stripes (plus a thin one next to the right stripe). The right stripe ends in his chin, whereas the left one above the teeth. The mask looks fierceful and a crack can be spotted onthe left eye due to Kuroji's scar. Kuroji's mask is the inheritence of his mother's arrancar powers. He gradually learned to control it to a great extent and then mastered it. He summons it by lifting four fingers and moving his hand sideways (from the left to the right of his face). With the mask in place, Kuroji's eyes irises become yellow, and he has black sclera and pupils. Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Kuroji's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. * Enchanced Strength: While wearing the mask, Kuroji has appeared to have greater physical strength that uses to overwhelm Shirogi Todochi. * Enchanced Speed: While wearing the mask, Kuroji has appeared to have greter speed and better reflexes that uses to match Shirogi Todochi's speed and overwhelm it. * Enchanced Endurance: While wearing the mask, Kuroji becomes more durable to attacks and has more stamina, while at the same time he can regenerate wounds faster. * Enchanced Spiritual Pressure: While wearing the mask, Kuroji's Reiatsu increases dramatically. * Mask Re-Summon: After the mask breaks or cracks, Kuroji's can summon it again. The limit though is three times. * Cero: The name of Kuroji's Cero is "Emperador Fuerte Cero" (強いゼロ天皇, Tsuyoi Zero Ten'nō, Spanish for Powrful Emperor Zero). The color of the Cero is black with firy particles and purple strips. Kuroji gathers energy that appears in front of him as a small ball that gradually becomes bigger and spins faster and faster until it releases devastating everything. Taking into account that Cero Oscuras (Ulquiorra Cifer's) and Gran Rey Cero (Kurosaki Ichigo's) are the most powerful, Emperador Fuerte Cero is a level below them. NOTE: Kuroji's Hollowfication powers are the inheritence of his Arrancar mother's powers and are granted to him by his inner Hollow form. History The First Steps Arc (Ichiban No Āku) Kuroji Jirochi was born by exiled and hunted from the Soul Society parents. Rakuyo Jirochi, Kuroji's father, was a Shinigami that participated in an expedition in Hueco Mundo, as an attempt to wipe out Arrancars. There, he found a female Arrancar, called Akiya, crying. He tried to save her and he promised to be by his side. However, when that incident was learned by Central 46, Rakuyo and Akiya were exiled to the World of the Living. They gradually fell in love with each other and Akiya were impregnanted with a boy. When, Soul Society was informed of this, fear spread throughout Seireitei ans Central 46. It was believed that the presence of a being with both Shinigami and Arrancar powers would wreak havoc; so, they had to eliminate Kuroji. Genryūsai Yamamoto was placed in charged of the elimination. When Yamamoto came, though, a group of five Quincy appeared. A fierce battle came next and the victims were Rakuyo and Akiya. They were both murdered in front of the baby and even if the Shinigami won the battle, the casualties were obvious. Yamamoto decided to take the boy with in Soul Society. He was covered in blood and in the darkness. Yamamoto named him Kuroji and that day, the 19th of March, was marked as his birthday. In Soul Society, Kuroji was kept a secret and Central 46 decided to monitor him. Kuroji was taught how to become a Shinigami by confidential people. His biggest influence was Jūshirō Ukitake, one of the people who were to teach him the basics of Kidō and a Zanpakutō. His Zanpakutō was a small axe and a sword in its sealed form, something that attracted Shunsui Kyōraku, who helped him. As he was growing up, though, Kuroji had trouble learning the name of his Zanpakutō, while he seemed dangerous from people. After a couple of years, it was decided that he would be locked up in the Nest of Maggots. It was then when his hatred for the Shinigami started. When he was in the Nest of Maggots, he also had visions and dreams of a dragon flying. He thought of that as a sign of freedom. Nevertheless, he would be there for a lot of time. The Shinigami In Prison Arc (Niban No Āku) Kuroji, as a teen, was locked up in the Nest of Maggots, without learning what was happening outside, in the Soul Society. Every day was passing and every night, he had wierd dreams. However, they were gradually becoming more precise. The dragon was landing in a dark place and a woman would appear. She seemed as if she was saying something, but Kuroji couldn't hear. She would then shed a tear and get engulfed by flames, and hereby disappear. Kuroji would wake up and start exercising, while at the same time focusing on his Zanpakutō Spirit, trying to come into cotact with it. After the years were passing, Urahara Kisuke was placed the head of the Detention Unit and decided to release Kuroji, but he had to keep it a secret for his research on the Hōgyoku, as Kuroji was supposed to have Hollow powers. Nevertheless, before Urahara was able to release him, he souldn't do it officially. Day by day, he would visit him, but then he became the Captain of the 12th Division, so he said everything to Yoruichi Shihōin, who started visiting Kuroji for Urahara's research. Before she knew, she would grow very emotional with him. One day, Kuroji was finally released, while his hatred for the Shinigami was still present, even if he loved Yoruichi and Kisuke as parents, he never had. Central 46 made the decision of exiling Kuroji, instead of executing him. Even if he was free, he still had to determine his future; this time, in the World of the Living. The Birth Of A Visored Arc (Sanban No Āku) Kuroji was leading his life as a simple man in the World of the Living. Every single night he saw dreams of the dragon. One day, though, he heard a voice coming from the shady female. She was telling him to be careful of his inner srength. After a couple of days, Sōsuke Aizen appeared in front of him. He claimed that he could help Kuroji return in Soul Society. Kuroji hesitated at first, but he accepted the offer. Aizen was training him every day. Kuroji even learned how to use some Kidō spells without incantation. However, Aizen quickly showed his true colors, wanting to take advantage of Kuroji. One day, Kuroji saw Aizen's true face and implied to him tha he wanted to stop the training. Nevertheless, Aizen wouldn't give up so easily. He used his prototype Hōgyoku on Kuroji, while he was leaving. Kuroji fell down screaming and looking at Aizen full of anger. He could tell that he was smiling. A white Hollow mask was starting to cover his face and unable of doing something, he fainted. Aizen believed that he was dead, so he left. Kuroji was into his mind; a dark place where the world is upside down and always night. He saw a half dragon half woman approaching him. Kuroji was not scared. He knew her from his dreams. She touched his body with her left hand and his face with the right. She kissed him and whispered, "Say my name...". Kuroji woke up, and almost dead, yelled: "Hageshī Ryū!". The Hollow mask fitted perfectly on his face and he was able to withstand the power of it and his Shikai for a while. After 20 seconds, the mask broke and he sealed his Shikai. He was saved, but then Aizen appeared clapping. "Well, well, well... Look at that power!", Aizen said. Kuroji without second thought tried to use his Shikai, but he couldn't. He then pulled out his sword and axe and attacked Aizen. However, he moved quickly and grabbed Kuroji pulling him towards a tree. He then pulled out Kyōka Suigetsu, but before the sword would fall, Kuroji stopped it. Aizen turned really angry and with a murderous vibe, he hit Kuroji on his chest cracking it. He could hardly breathe, but he sliced the tendon of Aizen's right hand. Unable of holding his sword, he started kicking with all his strength Kuroji, until he passed out. Aizen left holding his arm. After the battle had finished Urahara Kisuke appeared in order to help Kuroji. He took him to his shop. He had already helped the other known Visords, but one more had to be taken care of. Kuroji woke up in front of Urahara and immediately thanked him. He was then determined to take revenge. Soul Society: The Return Arc - Part 1 (Yonban No Āku) Aizen had left for Soul Society a long time before Kuorji was healed bu Urahara. That meant that Kuorji's revenge had to wait, as preparations for the Senkaimon had to be made. While Urahara was responsible for such preparations, Kuroji would train a lot in order to surpass Aizen's abilities. Yoruichi was set in charge of training him. During this, Kuroji was taught Kidō and Hakuda techniques, while Urahara would teach swordsmanship. The most notable technique he learned was Shunkō. Before Kuroji was to travel through the Senkaimon, he also had to learn how to use his Shikai. However, that was up to him. He had to concentrate on his Zanpakutō and especially the spirit. Provided that he went in Soul Society without knowing how to use his Shikai, then the rate of him ending up dead would be very high. Urahara told Kuroji that if he were to successfully control Hageshī Ryū, then he would definitely be much more powerful. Nevertheless, he had to fight with her. Kuroji was due to come into contact with Hageshī Ryū. He focused on his Zanpakutō and closed his eyes. His hands started becoming a little sweaty when he felt something around him. He opened his eyes and everything was different. The world was upside down. Blocks of flats were hanging from above. He was into his mind; the dark place. He saw someone approaching him and he knew that was Hageshī Ryū. She pulled out the sword and the axe and attacked at full strength. Kuroji attacked as well. The weapons were clashing together, when suddenly she stopped. She threw the sword like a spear towards Kuroji, who moved backwards to dodge it but she used Flash Step, appearing in front of him and attacking him with the axe. He was wounded on the left shoulder. He continued attacking, though. Hageshī Ryū was surprised, but she knew him very well. She knew Kuroji was determined. After hours of classing and striking each other with their weapons. Kuroji managed to defeat her. She threw down her weapons and ran towards Kuroji hugging him. "I'm glad, you won! Please don't make me fight you again... at least wait some time before you do!", Hageshī Ryū said while crying. Kuroji held her tightly and said "Make me stronger and I promise I will never hurt you again...". She replied that he just had to have faith when saying her name and use a release command beforehand. She also said to herself that they would fight again; Bankai had to be achieved as well. After Kuroji's experience in his inner world, he woke up on his bed. He had to think of a plan before going to the Soul Society. Aizen would probably have said everyone about Kuroji being evil or something like that in order not to draw suspicions. Yoruichi went into his room. She was holding something. Kuroji asked her what was that she was holding and she replied that it is a special cloak able to supress Reishi. Should someone wear, it would be very difficult to be traced by unwanted people. Yoruichi gave it to him and kissed him on his chick, leaving afterward. Urahara knocked and said that Senkaimon was ready. Kuroji passed through it wearing the cloak. Soul Society: The Return Arc - Part 2 (Goban No Āku) After moving through the Dangai, Kuroji appeared some meters away from the Blue Stream Gate, that is the East Gate of the Seireitei. He quickly ran toward it meeting Kaiwan, the Gatekeeper there. He was looking angry in the sight of Kuroji, who wouldn't use Shikai that quickly. Kaiwan wasn't feeling any Reiatsu and thought of Kuroji being a resident of the Rukongai. In order to stop him, he pulled out his weapon, but Kuroji used a Flash Step and appeared in front of the giant slicing his arm. Kaiwan held his arm in pain, while Kuroji demanded his passing through the Gate. Unable to do anything after being defeated in an instant, Kaiwan opened the Gate. It all happened quickly, as Kuroji has planned beforehand so as not to cause panic and thereby the approaching of Gotei 13. Kuroji was near the barracks of the 9th Division, so he thought of going there as an attempt of finding help. However, he thought that Aizen could have taken other captains on his side. He expected everyone there as an enemy. In the meantime, Aizen was feeling a famliar but vague spiritual presence, even if he could not determine whose it was. After a couple of days, Kuroji saw Aizen leaving his Division alone during the night and decided to follow him. They were moving into some woods, when Aizen, being a bit angry and anxious at the same time, yelled: "Come out now whoever you are, coward!". Kuroji appeared in the shadows with a menacing look in his eyes. Aizen could not believe it was Kuroji standing in front of him. "I thought I killed... But, it seems even the dead wanna take revenge.", Aizen said with a smile on his face. "You think you have power? You think you can betray the Soul Society just like that? I can't stop you now, but you brought me into this fight! You will be punished, idiot! I am the wrong person to mess with!", Kuroji responded back angrily. The release of his Zanpakutō followed. The cloak was thrown to the ground due to the immense Reiatsu that was unleashed. Kuroji used multiple Flash Steps in order to reach Aizen quickly but Kaname Tōsen appeared blocking his attack but he was thrown many meters away from the impact. "You too, Captain Tōsen?", Kuroji said worried. A fierce battle was next. Tōsen moved quickly attacking Kuroji from different angles, but Kuroji's powers after his preparation were captain-level, and as a result he was able of either dodging or blocking the attacks. Suddenly, Kuroji stopped moving and Tōsen hit him piercing his sword through his chest. However, it was a clone of Kuroji, as he had used Utsusemi. Then, clones appeared around Tōsen, while Kuroji moved behind him and quickly used Senaka Sasu, immobilizing him. With a quick use of his ability, Hi No Senpū, he was also able to hurt Aizen who was standing nearby watching the battle. Aizen then tried to use his Shikai, but Kuroji, who knew how to counter it, stopped the sword before touching the ground. He then through his axe toward Aizen, but he dodged easily. "You have won this battle, Kuroji-san... May we not meet again!", Aizen said, disappearing. Kuroji was victorious, but before he knew, the army of Suì-Fēng had came along with her. Kuroji was tired from his previous fight, but he would never forfeit that easily. He stood up and looked Suì-Fēng into her eyes. The army moved toward Kuroji at full speed. Kuroji was taken more and more damage, but could still stand on his feet. He wasn't in the Gotei 13, but he was a Captain-level Shinigami. Suì-Fēng used Shunkō''' and started fighting Kuroji. He dropped his weapons and while Suì-Fēng thought he gave up, he screamed Shunkō, as well. Before he could attack though he felt his heart stopping and spit blood. He fell down and Suì-Fēng took him to the 4th Division's barracks. He would be healed and then his punishment would be decided. The Breach Arc (Rokuban No Āku) After Kuroji had fully healed, Suì-Fēng went to him. She knew about his relationship with Yoruichi and thus, decided to release him. However, he had to leave quickly and quietly. Kuroji turned around and saw the cloak. He was relieved immediately, thanked Suì-Fēng and ran towards the Senkaimon. In the World Of The Living, we would feel free at last. Free of responsibilities, free of fights, free of everything. At least that's how he would feel. It didn't take long, when a group of people wearing white cloaks approached him. It all seemed strange to him, so he asked them who they were. They replied that they are messengers from the Soul Society. They added that a person called Shirogi Todochi carries out the plan of Aizen there. Kuroji felt an inner desire to beat him. That group of the people gave him a script of a one-time-use spell able of transferring people to Hell. They left and at the moment Kuroji stepped forward he felt an ache in his chest. He fell down in pain and tried to concentrate. The next moment he would stand in his inner world in front of a hollow himself. Hollow Kuroji was smiling widely with a menacing expression on his face. He slowly drew Hageshī Ryū's sword out of the ground and said "I've been waiting for you!" and a hysterical laugh followed. Kuroji was surprised. He didn't know what to say. He just staggered "Y-You are... ME?!". But Hollow Kuroji replied that he was not. He was his alter ego with hollow powers, Kuroji had inherited from his mother. A moment of silence was next. Hollow Kuroji's sword started burning up in a strange gray fire. He then attacked quickly grabbing Kuroji from his face and throwing him to building. Kuroji quickly used Kidō, which Hollow Kuroji dodged laughing and said "I think you miss--''", words that were interrupted by a harsh and fast attack from Kuroji, who landed on Hollow Kuroji's shoulder. However, he simply changed hand and held the sword with the other, while laughing even louder. Kuroji then asked "''Where is Hageshī Ryū?". Hollow Kuroji made a straight face. "She is not here with us, can't you see?", he said and grinned. Kuroji then got serious and angry. He strarted striking from every angle, but most of his attacks did not land. "You let your anger control you! That's good, 'cause I like anger! Bahahahahaha!", said Hollow Kuroji. Kuroji focused on his next attack. Hollow Kuroji attacked him quickly with a smile on his face, which stopped when he felt pain. Kuroji not only had dodged the attack, but he managed to pierce his sword through his chest too. He then stood above him and repeated "Where is Hageshī Ryū?". Hollow Kuroji wasn't speaking. "If you tell me, I won't kill you.", Kuroji said. "You don't need to find her. She is always with you dumbass! So do I. We are within you. Now let me go, you weakling!", Hollow Kuroji said full of rage. "If I am weak, then lend me your power. Be one with me. I need hollow powers to become stronger. I need Hageshī Ryū and you to become one of the strongest people living. So what do you say? Will you fight with me and live long enough to see me become more than just a 'weakling'?", Kuroji said. He then woke up with knowledge. He was back at the spot where that group had met him and moved his hand to his face. He was able to summon a Hollow mask. "Let's do this!". Kuroji rushed to Urahara, who was expecting him with a prepared Senkaimon. He thanked him for letting him use it once again and quickly passed through, wearing the cloak. That Shirogi Todochi had to be taken care of before it was too late. After Kuroji located him, a daily observation was to be conducted. Shirogi seems to be an odd one, but quite smart. It didn't take him long before he conceived Kuroji or at least someone spying him. They were both at the level of a captain. Actually, Shirogi had defeated Captain Zaraki Kenpachi. A fierce battle was due to begin. Up at the Sōkyoku Hill, Kuroji attacked Shirogi, who vanished as it was a clone due to his speed. Shirogi stabbed Kuroji at his back and within minutes the battle would intensify more and more, until they both released their swords.Shirogi managed to wound Kuroji multiple times, especially slashing him accross his belly. However, Kuroji was also able to hurt Shirogi and a strike at his leg would decrease his speed. Kuroji decided to finally use his newly-acquired Hollowfication skills. Kuroji was more powerful than Shirogi now. Nevertheless, Shirogi landed a strike on Kuroji's face, severly damaging the mask. Kuroji tried to re-summon it, but a crack wouldn't go away, as the area accross his eye was damaged as well. He, then, got angry and quickly immobilized Shirogi, after tricking him with several fire attacks. Without second thought, Kuroji casted the spell and sent Shirogi into the depths of Hell. Battles '''The Birth Of A Visored Arc * Kuroji Jirochi -VS- Sōsuke Aizen (DEFEAT) Soul Society: The Return Arc - Part 1 * Kuroji Jirochi -VS- Hageshī Ryū (VICTORY) Soul Society: The Return Arc - Part 2 * Kuroji Jirochi -VS- Kaiwan (VICTORY) * Kuroji Jirochi -VS- Kaname Tōsen & Sōsuke Aizen (VICTORY) * Kuroji Jirochi -VS- Division Of The Onmitsukidō (VICTORY) * Kuroji Jirochi -VS- Suì-Fēng (DEFEAT) The Breach Arc * Kuroji Jirochi -VS- Hollow Kuroji (VICTORY) Relationships Quotes * "Darkness... Darkness is an element that lures you and then devours you. Only those who fight for the light can endure its power... and control it!" * "Those who play with the fire, shall be burned!" * (To Shirogi Todochi) "Thank you in advance, Shirogi-san. I shall honour our new friendship!" * (To Hageshī Ryū) "Thank you... Thanks to you, a part of my own soul, I've been able to recover and obtain Shikai. I've been able to become stronger. But still, I have to become more and more powerful. Make me stronger and I promise I will never hurt you again... I am no longer fighting alone; I'm fighting with you!" * (To Sōsuke Aizen) "You think you have power? You think you can betray the Soul Society just like that? I can't stop you now, but you brought me into this fight! You will be punished, idiot! I am the wrong person to mess with!" * (To Hollow Kuroji) "If I am weak, then lend me your power. Be one with me. I need hollow powers to become stronger. I need Hageshī Ryū and you to become one of the strongest people living. So what do you say? Will you fight with me and live long enough to see me become more than just a 'weakling'?" Trivia * Kuroji shares the same English voice actor as Spike Spiegel from Cowboy Bebop. * Kuroji shares the same Japanese voice actor as Kakashi Hatake from Naruto. * Kuroji's name comes from kuro, ''which means "black, dark", and ''ji, roughly translating into "the dark one". * Kuroji and Hageshī Ryū share a romantic relationship. Category:Male Category:Shinigami